1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game with a base that can be placed on many types of surfaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game having a base that can be placed indoors, on uneven ground, sand and water and still allow for the game to be played by stabilizing the game surface.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various types of games that require a playing surface and a base are known in the art. Each game base is usually designed for a specific environment and may not be able to be utilized in a different setting. For example, many games designed for use on land cannot then be used on or in the water. The reverse is also true, games designed for use on or in water usually cannot be played the same way outside the water. Other examples are game bases that cannot be used on uneven surfaces, like batting tees. Still other games cannot be played without staking the apparatus into a shifting surface, like sand, and then still be utilized indoors. This is because the base cannot be staked through a floor.
In particular, games requiring tossing objects to hit a specific target are typically environment specific. Some examples where the games are surface/environmental specific are, darts, lawn darts, tennis, badminton, and horseshoes. It is well known that all of these games can be played indoors and outdoors and on land and in the water. However, it is also well known that a separate set of equipment is required to play in each environment. An example is that the “land” version of horseshoes would not be able to be played on water.
Thus, there is still a need in the art to develop a game and base which can be played at many locations on many different types of surfaces using the same equipment across all surfaces and environments.